Zui Quan
by PurplePython
Summary: Basically a Rock Lee short. not part of a big project. It's just to get me hyper and generate ideas and such. mind you, it's my very first fanfiction thing, and it's not the best i can come up with...


A deep rumbling sound echoed in the forest, and Lee slowly rose from his sleeping bag. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

_….Huh_

The rumbling sounded again. This time, it was only a couple hundred yards away from where Lee was still rubbing the sleep out of his

eyes. But this time, Lee heard it, and he flew into his green jumpsuit as fast as he runs those 500 laps around the Konoha forest every

morning… without the weights. That was pretty fast.

Lee knelt by the tree trunk nearby his tent and peered to see what was making that disturbing noise.

_Hm. Just as I thought._

Naruto was laughing and stomping around, his arms swung behind his head. He wasn't alone, though, and was training with Jiriaya who

was sitting cross-legged on the head of Gamabunta. Lee sighed with relief. Instead of an enemy, it was a friend. He would have the

entire day to train with Gai-sensei. Lee smiled as he packed up his tent.

_I wonder what new technique Gai-sensei will teach me today_

He got giddy just thinking about how much stronger he would become by the end of the day. Soon, he was holding his fists on his chest,

and jumping around the forest like a pogo-stick.

"HURRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee screamed as he ran around the forest at top speed, his arms flung

into the air rushing by.

Suddenly, Lee was on the ground, a stern, deep voice above him saying,

"LEE! THAT IS MISUSAGE OF YOUTH! USE THAT STRENGTH IN YOUR TRAINING TODAY! NOT RUNNING

AROUND LIKE A BABOON!!"

"I'M SORRY GAI-SENSEI!!! I'LL DO BETTER! I PROMISE!!!"

"Hahahaha!!! Get up Lee! We're going to learn a new technique today!!!"

Gai-sensei stuck his thumb up in no particular direction; winking and his smile seemed to sparkle. Lee imagined a wave of water crashing

onto a rock behind him.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!!! I will do my best!!!"

"Good. Now, follow me!!!"

They marched off out of the forest into the city of Konoha. Gai-sensei lead Lee to the Ramen shop where Naruto was always eating,

and sat down at the booth.

"I'd like eighty orders of teriyaki mushroom ramen!!!" Gai-sensei said to the cook. The cook looked dumbfounded.

"Um… C-Coming r-r-right up, SIR!", and the cook began preparing the impossible order.

_Why is Gai-sensei ordering so much ramen??? I KNOW!! It's the technique he's going to teach me! I'm going to learn how to _

_battle on a full stomach!!! Gai-sensei, you're always full of wonderful ideas_

Lee's eyes sparkled and he put his fist in the air in front of him.

_I will do my best_

About twenty minutes later, fifty bowls of ramen were prepared, and Lee began to eat. He was nearly done with the first thirty when he

noticed Gai-sensei was gone. He looked at the seat next to him only to see a piece of paper. Gai-sensei's perfect handwriting was

scrawled onto it in blue ink.

**_ When you are finished, come find me._**

Lee knew exactly where to look.

He finished the rest of the ramen and went to find Gai-sensei. Lee first checked the forest, only to find a few replacements that turned

out to be only logs. He threw sharingans at the nest Gai-sensei he saw, and they hit the fake Gai square in the chest. i POOF/i A log

appeared in it's place.

_Where is he??_

Lee looked around desperately. He knew Gai-sensei was watching him from somewhere, but where exactly?

Lee's stomach suddenly groaned, and he grabbed his belly and fell on the ground, trembling.

_I must've eaten too fast, and gotten indigestion….. _

Another Gai-sensei suddenly appeared above him, His leg outstretched, aiming for Lee's back. Lee looked up just in time and jumped

out of the way. He clung to his stomach with one hand and got into fighting stance.

_Now I see. Gai-sensei wants me to be able to fight in a situation where I'm ill!! Genius! If I run around in circles around him, _

_he'll get confused and get tired out! Then I can jump above him and get him from up there_

Lee put his plan into action. He started by feinting an attack to the left and then began running around Gai-sensei. Then, Lee kicked off

from the ground and soared above the forest. For a second, Lee was hovering in the air. He quickly turned towards the ground and bent

his legs in front of him.

_If I miss and land wrong, I might fracture my legs. I'll have to be sure I get him._

Lee suddenly felt queasy. His stomach protested to the high altitude, and Lee began plummeting towards the earth, completely

unprepared. The trees were getting closer, and Lee couldn't see where Gai-sensei was. He had to think of a backup plan.

Lee took out his kunais and began throwing them at where he thought Gai-sensei was and surrounding areas. His stomach turned over

again. Lee grimaced and moaned. This wasn't going to work; he had to make another plan quickly.

He somersaulted in the air and stretched his arms in front of him, waiting for a tree branch to grab onto. One was right in front of him,

and he reached for it at just the right time. It pulled him up just before he hit the ground. Lee swung on the branch, and kneeled down on

it. He was proud of himself. Gai-sensei would be happy for his quick actions.

There was a loud mumbling sound coming from Lee's stomach, and Lee crumpled on the tree branch.

_UUuUuuGgHhHHhHHHHhHh…..,.,.,.,. _

Lee was forced to find a bathroom somewhere, so he jumped from one tree branch to another. Soon, he was in the village again. He

wobbled down the street until he found a lavatory in a restaurant.

_I hope Gai-sensei doesn't think I gave up yet! I'm still going after him!!! Ugh….. As soon as I'm done HERE, that is….  
_

* * *

**a couple minutes later!!**

* * *

Lee marched out of the restaurant proudly. He made it through i that /i part of the training… now to find Gai-sensei and defeat him.

"Hi, Lee!!!", a familiar voice seemed to sing to Lee behind him.

_Sakura-san_

Lee swung around, his confidence grew strong as he swung his arm in the air and almost screamed out his response.

"Sakura-san!! HIIIYAA!" He was beginning to sweat, and he laughed nervously.

"Well, I'll see you at the training grounds, right?"

"S-Sure…. !"

Sakura walked past him, her hair blowing in the wind. Lee felt giddy and he once again began jumping around the village streets like a

pogo-stick. To him, this was the happiest day of his life. He didn't even notice the villagers staring at him as he jumped towards the

forest to find Gai-sensei. But he didn't need to. Gai-sensei was right behind him, watching his every move, noting mistakes.

_Soon… Yes, very soon… Lee will be ready for the next exams… Just need to teach him the Zui Quan technique… Well, without _

_having to drink sake… _


End file.
